


Wilted Roses

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin Likes Bad Boys, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Valentine, Lol Sorry Mom, M/M, Punk Eren, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: request for kris10: armin works at a small little flower shop and have a thing for bad boys but unbeknownst to him a dark haired boy has had a eye on him for a while eren the all around player bad boy meets armin one day while walking by and randomly stop in is it love at first sight? will the spark grow in eren? and will armin be able to hide his burning desire. submitted for the eremin valentine. :)</p>
<p>Or that one story where Armin works at a small flower shop and just so happens to have a thing for bad boys. Luckily for him, a certain bad boy enters to buy roses but much more happens than just watering the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted Roses

Armin hummed as he moved flowers around and organized them by colour. That was just how he was. Armin sighed as he looked outside the window of the old flower shop, seeing boyfriends and girlfriends buying gifts for their partner. What was Armin doing for Valentines? 

Spending time with his right hand.  

Armin hadn’t been in a relationship ever since his last boyfriend broke up with him even though the asshole was the one who cheated. Armin did have a thing for jerks though. The better term for it would be bad boys. Armin didn’t understand why but he was attracted to the boys who snuck out once the entire family was sound asleep. Or the ones that skipped class just to smoke with his friends. Those were the boys that had Armin’s heart soaring. But no one would expect it from sweet, little Armin. 

“Ahem.” 

Armin jumped at the gruff voice that sounded through the small store. Armin straightened himself and stood before the stranger, ready to ask what they wanted but froze. What stood before him was the definition of hot. Armin’s eyes bugged out of his head at the brunette male who looked around uninterested. His hair was a nice chocolate brown and framed his face well. Though he wore a beanie so most of his hair was covered besides the little ends. He wore baggy jeans that almost looked ready to slip off. His runners looked old, as if he wore them lots. His shirt was black, covered in a nice grayish hoodie that was rolled up to his elbows. Armin barely noticed the key necklace that sat nicely on the mysterious guy’s chest. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or actually do you job and help me find some flowers, blondie?” 

“U-Uh, right! O-Of course! Anything you’re looking for in particular, sir?” Armin asked, walking back behind the counter to grab the book with all the flowers the shop had to offer. 

“First, call me Eren. Makes me feel old when you call me sir and shit. Second, that’s why I’m here. I don’t know what I’m looking for.” 

Eren dug a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, bringing his lighter with him. Armin eyed Eren strangely, not sure if the brunette saw the ‘no smoking inside’ sign at the front of the store. Too bad Armin’s bosses were out for the weekend, leaving Armin in charge. 

“Uh there’s no smoking inside the store…” Armin mumbled. Eren looked at Armin with a smirk and eyes half lidded, almost challenging. 

“You going to do something about it? Throw me down or something? I like it rough, you know~” 

Armin’s heart was pounding in his chest when the brunette leaned forward, getting beyond the blonde’s personal bubble. Armin coughed before backing up and trying his hardest to glare. Though he couldn’t deny, Eren was extremely sexy while looking like that with a cigarette between his heart shaped lips. 

“W-Well I’d have to kick you out of the store.” 

“Come on, man. It’s Valentine’s Day! The day where couples eat chocolate and chicks look sexy or the other way around.” 

“Yeah well I’m single so I don’t care about that. Today is just a regular Sunday for me.” Armin grumbled, opening the book with the many flowers the store had in stock. Eren seemed almost not interested while his eyes scanned the book, all the while glancing up at Armin from time to time. 

“What do you like?” 

“What I like doesn’t matter. Maybe I could help you out, though. Who are you buying flowers for anyways?” 

A smirk creeped up on Eren’s lips as he looked Armin up and down with a predatory glint in his eyes.

“Well he’s about this tall,” Eren placed a hand on Armin’s head, almost too roughly since the blonde staggered a bit. “With blonde hair and blue eyes. He also works at a flower store…”

Armin gulped, not sure if Eren was hinting at him or someone else. Obviously it was him, though. 

“W-What meaning do you want? Each colour has it’s own meaning. I’m thinking roses would be your best bet but what colour?” 

“I’ve been watching him for a while now. He’s extremely cute and I’m actually in love with him. You’re the professional so tell me what colour that’d be.” 

Armin was sure his face was as red as the roses that were meant for love. Gosh, why did this have to happen today? He was sure he was going to be spending Valentine's Day with his right hand. Armin didn’t say anything, just left to go to the back to retrieve the roses. Eren stared at Armin’s round rump as the blonde walked away, smirking to himself. He’d be balls deep up in that ass tonight or die trying. 

“So we only have eight red roses left, would that be-”

“That’s fine.” Eren interrupted, puffing out a ball of smoke. Eren noticed how Armin was flustered and nearly shaking. A vivid picture came to Eren’s mind. Armin, trembling, beneath him while sweating and moaning his name. Armin begging to be fucked but Eren wanting to take his time and tease the poor flower shop worker. 

“...... everything for you?” 

“Huh?” Eren almost moaned but bit his lip to stop himself. 

“I said, is that everything for you?” Armin asked, not even realizing what Eren pictured just then nor the tent in his boxers. 

“I’d also like your number and you in the back, right now.” 

“What do yo-” 

Armin never got to finish his sentence when Eren leaned against the counter and pressed a hard kiss to the blonde’s open mouth. The kiss was slow and rough, causing all thoughts to flee Armin’s head in that very moment. Reality caught up with Armin when he realized what Eren meant by  _ wanting him in the back _ . 

Eren didn’t waste any time by pushing Armin in the back room, following soon after with hungry lips against the blonde’s. Armin moaned, hands finding themselves in brown locks. Armin didn’t know how or when he got pinned to the wall but he wasn’t complaining. A thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing roughly against the bulge in his pants. 

“Ah!” 

“Sensitive?” Eren asked, smirking with a smug glint in his eyes. 

“I-It’s been a while.” Armin admitted, trying to keep his moans in. Eren said nothing but dropped heavily to his knees. Armin looked questioning for a second before he caught on to what Eren was doing. Eren already had his fly down and pants halfway down his thighs when Armin blushed and tried to shy away. Eren looked up, hands holding Armin at bay. 

“What do you want, Armin?” 

“I-I wan-” 

Armin stopped when a groan bubbled out from his throat when Eren decided now would be a good time to lightly nibble at Armin’s erection behind his boxers. Eren kept eye contact with Armin the entire time, half smiling at the way Armin was already becoming wrecked without being completely touched. Eren would make sure he’d have this cutie screaming his name to the heavens above. Finally, Eren pulled down Armin’s boxers, grinning at the squeak the brunette heard from the blue eyed male. Armin covered his face in his hands, peeking through the cracks of his fingers. Eren was just staring at him, not even saying or doing anything. Armin blushed harder than he thought he ever would when Eren wrapped one hand around him. 

“W-What’re you doing?” Armin asked. 

“Oh I’m just looking at ya. I honestly thought your cock would be like two fries stuck together.” Eren teased. 

“WHY YOU- AH!” 

Armin’s retort was silenced when Eren leaned forward, placing light licks along the head of Armin’s member. Guess Eren was the master of shutting Armin up. Armin threw his head back, feeling his legs go weak. Once Eren was satisfied with his teasing, he engulfed Armin’s head and sucked harshly. 

“F-FUCK!” Armin cried.

“I didn’t know you had such colourful language~”

And there Eren went again, taunting the embarrassed male. Before Armin could even form words, Eren was bobbing his head, not caring what Armin had to say at the moment. To Eren, Armin tasted sweet. He just wanted more, more, more. Eren moaned to himself, picking up the pace which caused Armin to scream. Eren was sure the other stores nearby could hear  Armin’s wails of pleasure. At least everyone knew who was taking him. Eren pulled back for a near second, slicking his fingers until they were soaked. Armin whimpered at the loss of pleasure, not having expected that. 

“How do you feel?” Eren asked as he slowly pushed in two of his fingers into Armin’s tight heat. Armin jumped, not expecting the feeling so soon. 

“G-Good…”

“Do you enjoy when your cock is down my throat? Hmm, Armin?”

“S-Shut up!” 

Armin moaned loudly when Eren’s fingers found a deep spot within him, rubbing just enough to make his mind hazy and his vision fill with stars. Eren smirked, lightly gazing the spot before grounding right into it. Armin’s head threw back as a loud, long groan left his lips. This was perfect. Eren couldn’t deny, nor would he, that Armin was extremely sexy. Especially sweat glistened and wrecked out, as he was. As soon as it started, it stopped when Eren pulled his fingers back and stood to tower over the small blonde, who attempted to catch his breath at the sudden change. 

“Are you ready, baby doll?”

Armin trembled at the nickname, biting his lip to suppress a whimper. Eren was already pulling down his pants and boxers, smirking at the way Armin’s eyes trailed down below his waistline. Eren pressed the tip against Armin’s entrance, sliding it in slowly and relishing in the gasp he received from the smaller male. At first, Eren didn’t move. Armin was trying to act strong but it was obvious he was trying not to cry. Eren smiled softly, pressing gentle kisses along Armin’s flushed cheeks. Armin had his eyes squeezed shut when Eren started rolling his hips. 

“E-Eren-”

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Eren soothed, bringing a hand down to wrap around Armin’s leaking cock. A few strokes was all it took for Armin to be whimpering in pleasure rather than pain. Eren started off slow, almost too lazy for Armin’s liking, but it gave the blonde enough time to adjust. 

“H-Hurry up..” Armin demanded, rocking his hips to prove a point. Eren just smirked, grabbing Armin’s hips before thrusting into Armin’s tight, small hole. Armin grabbed at Eren’s shoulders to steady himself, considering the amount of force Eren was putting in each thrust was almost sending him through the wall. Eren slammed his lips onto Armin’s swallowing each little noise Armin was making. Eren’s hands gripped Armin’s bottom cheeks, gripping them tightly just as he pounded into Armin.

“A-Armin..” Eren grunted against the soft, plush lips of Armin. 

“E-Eren.. I-I.. go-nna…” 

“M-Me too..”

“Y-You feel so good..” Armin moaned, bucking his hips harder than before. Eren smirked, shoving himself just as hard back, maybe even harder. 

“So d-do you.. S-So tight… Fuck.. I still have your taste on my tongue.” 

Armin’s back arched as his head became light headed. Eren’s hand reached down between their bodies to pump the blonde through his orgasm.  Armin spasmed and cried, tightening around Eren’s hot cock as he came all over the brunette’s and his own chest. That’s all it took for Eren to join him, emptying himself into Armin who hissed at the feeling. Eren slid out of Armin, eyes stuck on the way his cum leaked down Armin’s thighs. Armin slid down the wall, exhausted to say the least. Eren joined him, kneeling in front of Armin with a rag to clean him off. Eren wiped down Armin first, before cleaning himself also. Armin’s eyes barely could stay open as Eren pulled him close so they could rest in the back of the store. Armin didn’t know how he would explain the mess to his bosses. But Armin didn’t care about that right now. At least he wasn’t alone this Valentines. Armin would be sure to keep in touch with Eren and possibly have much more than just a one time fling. 

And it certainly beat spending Valentine's Day with his right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell, aren't I? Welp join me fellow sinner if you made it this far! I suck at writing smut but I'm practicing to improve! :D 
> 
> Written for Eremin Valentine Weekend on the EreminFicsOnly blog on Tumblr!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
